The Path to Victory
by ForeverYoung362
Summary: The path to victory is a long one. Twenty-four more tributes enter the arena for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games, but only one comes out. Who will it be? SYOT closed, but feel free to follow along! R&R!
1. Prologue: The Arena

**Hey guys! It's ForeverYoung362. As you can see I've decided to start a SYOT of my own called The Path to Victory. It's the 72****nd**** Annual Hunger Games and the Capitol is out for blood!**

**As of 9/02/2014, the final tribute has been submitted and The Path to Victory is now CLOSED for submissions! But feel free to follow along. And here is the tribute list:**

D1 Female: Star Duskwood (15) - IndigoStarling

D1 Male: Shimmer Armani (18) - BamItsTyler

D2 Female: Mercy Blade (18) - angelofmusic4ever

D2 Male: Dalton Atwood (18) - hgamesfic

D3 Female: Electra Harris (14) - someoneorother123

D3 Male: Arco Gadget (14) - angelofmusic4ever

D4 Female: Wave Gracey (17) - TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo

D4 Male: Arry Thorne (12) - captain . fang (for some reason it won't let me write your name without the spaces...)

D5 Female: Laistri "Laina" Lafontaine (16) - walk off the moon

D5 Male: Hibana Sukarno (16) - Rubidium Hydroxide

D6 Female: Marlya Piston (17) - HungerG94

D6 Male: Daniel Dusk (13) - Umhowaboutno

D7 Female: Sapphire Qubet (16) - HarryPotterNut1

D7 Male: Ashton "Ash" Grayson (15) - HungerG94

D8 Female: Bloom DeLisa (16) - angelofmusic4ever

D8 Male: Corbin Le Creuset (17) - BamItsTyler

D9 Female: Arielle "Ari" Winters (17) - Umhowaboutno

D9 Male: Cordon Erak (12) - someoneorother123

D10 Female: Saffron Qubet (16) - HarryPotterNut1

D10 Male: Hunter Chase (17) - iGenesis

D11 Female: Daisy White (14) - jessica . mackenzie330 (it won't let me write your name without the spaces either...)

D11 Male: Wade Ryewood (18) - captain . fang (neither here...)

D12 Female: Spark Trinity (13) - TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo

D12 Male: Chrys Dayes (18) - Umhowaboutno

**And now here is a sneak peek, a prologue of sorts…**

Prologue – The Arena

"You did a very good job last year Seneca," President Snow said, his snakelike eyes boring into the dark ones of the Head Gamemaker. "I was rather impressed, as was the rest of the Capitol."

"I'm glad you think so sir." Seneca smiled and nodded his head.

President Snow leant forward and rested his elbows on his desk.

"Which means," he continued, "that you will have to live up to it this year as well."

Seneca spoke proudly. "I have a couple of ideas for the arena, sir," he said. "I think you'll like them."

"Oh?" Snow raised a white eyebrow. "Let's see them."

Seneca strodeforward, pulling the plans for the arena this year out of his pocket. He lay them on the table and started explaining his idea to the President.

"Hmm," the President said, "very good … maybe you _will_ outdo yourself arena-wise this year Seneca. Tribute-wise, however, it might be a bit of a challenge…"

"I assure you, President Snow, that the tributes this year will be just as interesting as last year's," Seneca said. "Perhaps even more so."

"Hmm, I'd like to see that…" President Snow sat back and narrowed his eyes at Seneca. "Very well," he said, "it's in your hands, Seneca Crane. Make these Games just as good as the last one, and perhaps you'll find yourself … _rewarded_ by last year's victor."

Seneca swallowed nervously and licked his lips in anticipation. "O-Of course, President Snow," he said. "These Games will be brilliant."

"They'd better be." President Snow pulled out a pen and began writing a note on a sheet of paper. "You are dismissed, Seneca."

Seneca quickly gathered up the plans and stuffed them into his pocket as he began backtracking out of the office.

"Of course, sir," he said. "Thank you, sir."

Seneca was long gone by the time President Snow had finished writing.

He looked over the paper he'd written before smiling and setting it alight, sitting back and watching the flames curl the paper into ashes.

* * *

**~ForeverYoung362**


	2. District 1 reapings

**Star Duskwood (15)**

"Come on Star," Star Duskwood's father Jax growled as Star yet again missed the bullseye. If the target had been a person, Star would've hit their ribs. "_Focus._ If you want to win those Games you have to get a bullseye _every time._ FOCUS!"

"I'm trying, Father!" Star shot back. "I would do better if you weren't constantly breathing down my neck!"

"It's my 'breathing down your neck' that's gotten you this good!" her father snapped. "Now _focus,_ Star, and hit that bullseye!"

Star took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. She pursed her lips. She focused on the target. She tuned out everything around her. She forgot about her dad breathing down her neck. She forgot about the pressure of it being reaping day today. She drew the arrow back –

"Star! Jax! No training today, it's reaping day!"

Star panicked and let go too early without aiming, the shot going haywire and the arrow burying itself into the picket fence that surrounded the Duskwood property.

"MUM!" she screamed. "I HAD A PERFECT SHOT!"

"Don't yell at your mother!" Jax shouted back. "Calm down, Star!"

Star immediately calmed down. A smile spread across her beautiful face, and she apologised to her mother Shine before walking over to the fence and collecting the arrow. She put it back in the sheath her father was holding and hung her bow up on the weapon wall in the shed before walking back to her parents.

"I'm so proud of you darling," Shine said, stroking Star's hair and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"So am I," Jax agreed roughly. His steel-coloured eyes bore into Star's bright blue ones. "In fact, Star, I'd say you're better than half of the eighteen-year-olds wanting to volunteer this year."

"That doesn't mean that you can volunteer this year though," Shine said sternly. "Wait until you're eighteen."

"I disagree," Jax said. "I think she's more than ready."

"Thanks Daddy," Star said sweetly, kissing her father on the cheek before walking inside.

She ran up the stairs to her room, smiling absently, and quickly showered in her luxurious ensuite bathroom before drying her body with a towel and blow-drying her long platinum ringlets before skipping back into her bedroom and dressing in the clothes her mother had laid out for her to wear to the reaping: a bright gold dress with a full skirt to the knees and white wedges. She quickly applied a quick dab of makeup before going to her full-length mirror and surveying her appearance. Perfect, like always. Waist-length platinum ringlets that were never ever out of place and a side fringe that framed her face nicely. She had pale, clear skin with absolutely no spots or pimples at all and her big blue eyes that were framed by long black lashes just completed the look. Star knew that she was beautiful; the several trophies and medals and sashes she owned from winning first place at numerous beauty pageants proved that.

Star struck a few poses in the mirror, feeling satisfied with each one, and pulled a silly face with her eyes widened and her tongue poking out before laughing at herself and skipping downstairs.

She nibbled on an apple while waiting for her friends to show up. Well, that's what they were called – friends – but Star didn't really know the meaning of true friendship. The three girls she hung out with didn't like her and Star didn't really like them either, but she could hardly care less. Once she had won the Games – which she was determined to do – she'd have better friends in higher places.

But for now, she was stuck with Syssa, Clover and Angelica. Star despised all three of them. Syssa was pretty, straight blonde hair and wide green eyes, but she was nothing compared to Star, and Syssa was just so _dumb._ Star had lost count of the number of times she'd lost her patience with Syssa because the latter girl had been too dumb to understand what was happening.

Clover was small, lithe, dark-haired and devious but that didn't make Star like her any better than Syssa. Clover trained at the same centre that Star did and was just as determined to enter the Games as Star was. But Star knew that out of the two of them, she would be the victor and Clover would not.

The last girl Star was 'friends' with was a girl called Angelica. A polar opposite to Syssa, Angelica had dark blonde hair and was incredibly smart. She was rather disinterested in the whole concept of training for the Games and the Games themselves, and therefore didn't put much effort into her training. She was always studying and doing her homework and just being such a damn nerd.

Star couldn't wait to escape this boring, tedious life and win the Games already.

It was ten minutes or so before there was a knock on the door. Star yelled goodbye to Shine and Jax before running to the door and pulling it open. As expected, Syssa, Clover and Angelica were the ones standing there.

"Hey!" Star said cheerfully. "Ready for the reaping?"

"Yes," Syssa said.

"Definitely," Clover smirked.

"I guess," Angelica sighed.

Star discreetly rolled her eyes before stepping out, shutting the door and leading the way down the garden path.

"Hey Star," Syssa said.

Star sighed quietly, resigning herself to a long and tedious chat with the dumbest girl she knew, before replying, "What, Sys?"

"Jules Rivera likes you," she giggled.

"Didn't he like Angelica last week?" Star raised an eyebrow.

"I was wrong," Syssa said.

"And what's to say you're right this time?" Star asked.

"He told me," Syssa giggled.

Star rolled her eyes. _Sure._

But Star didn't like Jules Rivera anyway. He was annoying, obnoxious, infuriating and just plain stupid. And not even cute.

Star was silent then for the rest of the walk to the reaping. She remained silent while signing in and still hadn't spoken a word by the time the District 1 escort, Marigal Hutchison, took to the stage.

* * *

**Shimmer Armani (18)**

"So this is your last year," Shimmer Armani's best friend Emerald said as the pair (plus their third best friend Gem) walked through the streets of District 1 to the training centre. Shimmer planned to get in some last-minute training before the reaping today.

"Yes," Shimmer replied. "I'm volunteering today."

"I know, you've been boasting about it for the last, how long? Two months?" Gem rolled her eyes.

"I think it was more like four," Emerald piped up.

"Whatever," Shimmer said. "Either way, I'm going to come home and be like you two! A victor!"

"You actually have to win the Games first, Shimmer, you do know that," Gem said.

"Yes, yes, I know Gem, but who says I can't win? I'm certainly good enough," Shimmer said arrogantly.

"Whatever," Gem rolled her eyes. "We're here."

Shimmer paused for a moment and looked up at the big white building that was the training academy. He'd trained there for so many years, dreaming of this day…

"Come on, come on, we're here to train, not admire the scenery," Emerald said, pulling Shimmer into the training centre.

"Alright, spears first," Gem instructed. "It's how I won my Games and it will help you win yours."

"Alright," Shimmer said, and obediently walked over to the bow and arrows.

Both Emerald and Gem were Hunger Games victors; they'd both won at fifteen years old, with Gem winning the 63rd Games (she was twenty-four now) and Emerald winning the 66th (he was twenty-one now). Despite the age differences the three were best friends, and Shimmer intended to live up to the bar set by his friends and his father and return home as a Hunger Games victor.

Shimmer put in extra effort as Gem instructed him on different techniques with the bow. Emerald was wandering around the gym, most likely reminiscing about his days training there.

"Armani!"

Shimmer lowered the spear he was holding and turned around. The head trainer, Gloss Lopez, was eyeing him.

"Yes?" Shimmer asked, slightly fearful of the imposing victor. This couldn't be good.

"Your presence has been requested at the hospital," Gloss said gruffly.

Shimmer frowned in confusion. "The hospital?"

"I don't know, I'm just the messenger. Now put that spear away and get your ass down there before the reaping starts."

"Yes sir!" Shimmer put away the spear and sent Gem a confused look before hurrying out of the training centre.

It didn't take him long to get to the hospital.

He pushed open the doors and walked into the air-conditioned lobby. He looked around, wondering where to go, until he saw his parents – and Velvet's.

_What are Velvet's parents doing here?_ Shimmer thought in shock. _I … I haven't seen her for nine months!_

Velvet was Shimmer's girlfriend. Or, at least, he thought she was, until she'd mysteriously disappeared nine months ago. He hadn't heard anything from her or her family for the entirety of nine months and he was still worried sick about her.

"Mum?" he hurried up to the group of worried-looking parents. Well, to be more accurate, Mr Gould looked angry. Very, very angry.

"You!" Mr Gould exploded. "You filthy, rotten pig! You certainly have some explaining to do young man!"

Shimmer stopped in his tracks. "Pardon?"

He was genuinely confused. What was this all about?

"Shimmer Armani!" his mother yelled. "How dare you do this to poor Velvet? And how could you not tell us? You are in a lot of trouble!"

All the adults started talking at once.

"Wait!" Shimmer yelled, and surprisingly they all fell silent. "What the hell is this all about?"

"_What the hell is this all about?_" Mr Gould repeated, his voice a low dangerous hiss. "YOU KNOCKED UP MY DAUGHTER AND THEN LEFT HER! _THAT IS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!_"

"Knocked up your daughter?" Shimmer repeated, confused. "What … _oh._ Oh my god."

Velvet had been away for nine months…

"Sir, I didn't _leave_ her, she left _me._ I mean, she didn't break things off or anything but I haven't seen her in nine months," Shimmer pleaded.

"A likely story!" Mr Gould huffed.

"Darling, give him the benefit of the doubt," Mrs Gould said, laying a hand on her husband's arm. "I believe you, Shimmer. You're a good man."

Shimmer smiled. "Thank you, Mrs Gould."

"This certainly is all very confusing," Shimmer's mother said.

"It is," Shimmer agreed. "When is she … you know … having the ... baby?"

"She's already had it," Mr Gould growled. "My granddaughter was born not half an hour ago."

A funny feeling came over Shimmer. He didn't know what it was. He suddenly felt a little faint._ He had a daughter._

"C – Can I see her?" Shimmer stuttered.

"I'll take you to her," Mrs Gould said, taking Shimmer by the hand and leading him down the hall.

Shimmer remained in his dreamlike state the entire walk down to Velvet's room. He was full of nervousness. He was about to see Velvet, his girlfriend, the love of his life after almost a year of separation … but more importantly, he was about to meet the daughter that he never knew he had.

"Just in here," Mrs Gould indicated Room 553.

Shimmer nodded his thanks before taking a deep breath. He rolled his shoulders, pushed his black circular framed glasses up his nose, and pushed open the door.

The most beautiful sight that he'd ever seen greeted his eyes.

Velvet was in the bed, a bundle of what looked like sheets in her arms. She looked tired, but happy. She didn't look up when he entered.

"Velvet?"

Her head snapped up like a puppeteer had pulled the strings attached to her head. Her eyes widened in shock and horror and she desperately tried to cover the bundle with her body.

"Our parents, um … they told me, about, you know … everything," Shimmer said.

"Yes," Velvet whispered, tears in her eyes. It made Shimmer's heart soar just to hear her voice after its absence for so long, even when it sounded so broken. "This is your daughter. Mercedes Armani."

"You gave her my name," Shimmer stated dumbly.

"Of course I did," Velvet said. "You're her father, whether you like it or not."

Shimmer strode over and sat down in the chair beside the bed. He stared at the bundle of sheets, where he could just see a little patch of skin.

"Can I hold her?" he asked softly.

Mutely, Velvet, held out the bundle to him. Trembling, Shimmer took Mercedes into his arms. He bit his lip as he brushed the sheet away from her face.

He gasped. She looked just like him. A full head of curly black hair, pale white skin, and large hazel eyes.

She was beautiful.

"She's beautiful," Shimmer breathed.

"So you don't … despise her? Or me?" Velvet asked awkwardly.

Shimmer didn't look up from Mercedes's beautiful face. He was absolutely, utterly mesmerised by her.

"Of course I don't," he answered. "But I don't know why you left me."

"I was afraid you would hate her and leave me," Velvet said. "I … I couldn't bear it if you left me, Shimmer."

Shimmer finally looked up from the face of his daughter to his beloved Velvet.

"I will always love you, Velvet Gould," Shimmer said. "You and Mercedes. I love you both. So much."

Velvet smiled. "I love you too, Shimmer Armani."

* * *

**Reaping**

"Welcome, District 1, welcome!" Marigal Hutchison's cheerful voice filled the square. She was met with fierce cheers.

This year Marigal's outfit was as cheerful as her manner. She was in a sunshine-yellow dress that sparkled in the sun; her floor-length hair was neon orange and done in two plaits that hung over her shoulders, and her heels and lips were bright green. It was one of her more outrageous years in terms of outfits.

In the fifteen-year-old section, Star licked her lips in anticipation. Her heart was racing. This was her moment.

Marigal introduced the video from the Capitol, but it was over quickly. She walked back to the microphone in her massive green heels and said, "Now it's time to pick our tributes! As usual, ladies first."

Star was right at the front of her section. She rested her hand on the rope, tensing, ready to duck under it and run for the stage.

Marigal spent an impossibly long time selecting a small slip of paper before walking back over to the microphone and clearing her throat.

"Our female tribute for this year is –"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

The words came from several throats, Star's included. She was already halfway to the stage, ruthlessly shoving aside anyone who got in her way. She tripped up a redheaded eighteen-year-old girl who looked like she was about over six foot, but she ignored the abuse the redhead shouted after her.

Star reached the stage first. She leapt up and announced into the microphone, "My name is Star Duskwood and I will be the victor of this year's Hunger Games!"

"Well that was eventful," Marigal said cheerfully as the girls who lost the race to the stage gave Star dirty looks and disappointedly trooped back to their sections.

Star found her parents' faces in the proud. They were easy to spot; Jax's platinum blonde curls (Star had inherited them from him) stood out, especially next to her golden-haired mother. They were both looking on proudly.

"Well you're a very pretty girl," Marigal beamed at Star.

"Thank you Marigal," Star replied politely.

"And now it's time to select which lucky young man will get to compete next to the lovely Star Duskwood!" Marigal announced. She once again took her time with choosing the name, but once she had it she hadn't even said one word before boys were racing to the stage.

The winner was a black-haired eighteen-year-old whose hazel eyes were framed by black circular framed glasses. He looked vaguely familiar to Star.

"And what's your name, dear?" Marigal asked.

"Shimmer Armani," he said proudly.

This had to be one of the best days of Shimmer's life. He'd found Velvet again, he'd met Mercedes, and he'd won the race to the stage. He was pretty satisfied, even if he missed his daughter's presence already. He almost hadn't wanted to come to the reaping so that he could spend more time with Mercedes, but it was kind of compulsory to attend, and if he wanted to volunteer, he'd have to be there.

"Would you be the son of Lance Armani?" Marigal queried.

Shimmer nodded.

"Brilliant!" Marigal exclaimed. "The son of a victor!"

Shimmer glanced around and caught his father's eye. Lance nodded proudly. Shimmer grinned happily at him before turning back to the crowd.

"Now, shake hands," Marigal said.

Shimmer and Star turned to each other. They had identical arrogant smirks on their faces as they shook hands. Shimmer attempted to crush Star's hand in his but she showed no signs of pain.

Star didn't let Shimmer know how much he was hurting her hand. She just kept her arrogant smirk plastered on her face the entire time.

The handshake ended, and the two tributes of District 1 were led into the Justice Building to say their final goodbyes.

* * *

**Justice Building**

Star sat on the plush couch in the Justice Building. She was tapping her fingers, patiently waiting for her parents to show up, as she knew that they would be the only ones to show up. It was almost a certainty that Syssa, Clover and Angelica wouldn't bother. Not that Star cared. She didn't like them anyway.

As predicted, when the door opened her parents were the ones to enter the room. Tears were streaming down her mother's face, but judging by the beaming smile on her face, they were tears of happiness, not sadness.

"Star, I am so proud of you," Jax said as he swept his daughter into his arms. "Of course, ideally I would've wanted you to wait until you're eighteen…"

"I'm good enough, Dad, you know that," Star said. "The next time you see me I'll be the victor of the 72nd Hunger Games."

"Yes, you will." Jax pulled away and allowed Shine to hug her daughter. Star buried her face in her mother's silky hair, breathing in her familiar scent.

"I believe in you Star," Shine said tearfully. "I know you'll do well."

"I'll do better than well," Star said, "I'll win."

* * *

In the other room Shimmer had a lot more visitors than Star.

First up was his family; his mother, Essence (he would see his father on the train) and his ten-year-old twin sisters, Ruby and Sapphire. At the moment the twins were hanging onto him like leeches, crying that they don't want him to go.

"I have to, girls," Shimmer said, awkwardly patting Ruby's red hair and Sapphire's blue. They'd dyed them according to their respective colours. "And besides, I want to."

"But we don't to lose you, Shim-Shim," they said in unison. Shimmer smiled a little at the nickname. They hadn't called him that since they were five.

"You won't. I have a lot to come back to you know," Shimmer said. "Your niece being one of them."

"I know," Sapphire began.

"But we care about you," Ruby continued.

"Even though we prank you," Sapphire said.

"And make my life a living hell," Shimmer added.

The twins ignored him.

"We love you," Ruby finished.

"And we don't want you to go." Sapphire looked up at him, her large brown eyes – inherited from Essence, Shimmer had Lance's hazel ones – shiny with tears.

Ruby looked up as well. Aside from their hair, they were one hundred per cent identical.

"Your time is up." Whatever the twins had to say next they weren't able to, as a Peacekeeper had spoken. He ordered them out.

"I love you Shimmer, and good luck," his mother said, dragging Sapphire and Ruby out of the room.

The door was shut only for a few moments. Emerald and Gem came in, both looking rather uncertain about something.

Gem was the first to engulf him in a hug.

"Good luck, Shimmer." That was all she said the entire time. She pulled away from him and hovered by the wall as Emerald embraced Shimmer and gave him some last-minute advice.

"Remember, no mercy," Emerald instructed sternly. "No hesitation. Kill kill kill. If the Career pack starts to deteriorate, leave _immediately_, ideally taking out a few of them as you go. _Trust no one._"

"I know, I know, we've been over this before," Shimmer said. "Soon I'll be a victor too, Em."

"I know." Emerald nodded, and then he and Gem left.

Shimmer knew who was next.

Indeed, Velvet was the one who walked in, carrying Mercedes in her arms.

Seeing Velvet reminded Shimmer of the ring in his pocket. He'd almost forgotten, but now the time had come.

"Here," Velvet said, holding Mercedes out. Shimmer took his daughter in his arms and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping soundly.

They stood in an awkward silence for a little while, both entranced by the magic of their daughter. But eventually it was Shimmer who broke it.

"Velvet," he began, "there's something I … there's something I need to tell you."

A fearful look immediately came over Velvet's face. "Yes?" she asked fearfully.

Shimmer handed her Mercedes before going down on one knee. He pulled out the box containing the ring and flipped it open, revealing the diamond ring that he'd bought just before the reaping.

Velvet's fearful expression turned to one of shock and wonder.

"Velvet Gould," Shimmer began, "You are my heart, my soul, my life; I love you more than anything and, well –" he stuttered. Velvet was the only one who had ever been able to make him stutter. "Will you marry me?" he finally choked out.

"Yes!" Velvet squealed. "Oh yes, of course I will!"

Shimmer beamed. He slipped the ring onto her finger, straightened up and then leaned in for a kiss.

He was very conscious of Mercedes as he kissed the love of his life for the first time in nine whole months. He brought his hands up and rested them gently on Mercedes' tiny body as he kissed Velvet.

But, like every perfect moment, it eventually had to end. They pulled apart as a Peacekeeper entered and ordered them out.

Shimmer kissed Mercedes' forehead and gave Velvet one last kiss on the lips before they had to leave.

Shimmer sat back on the couch, a dazed look on his face.

It had been the absolute best day of his entire life.

* * *

**So there's District 1! I hope you liked it! Now, not all updates will be this quick, as I **_**do**_** have school, but hopefully it won't be too long.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? If Star or Shimmer was your tribute, did I portray them well? (I hope I did. It's the first time I've ever written for a tribute submitted into a SYOT, obviously). What do you think of the tributes? Who was your favourite, Star or Shimmer? And just a general review of my writing? :D**

**District 2 should be up soon, hopefully by the weekend.**

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. District 2 reapings

**Mercy Blade (18)**

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

Mercy Blade stood back, panting slightly, as she observed her work. Six knives thrown in quick succession, all hitting the bullseye of every target she aimed for. She smirked and sauntered forward to collect her knives.

She casually glanced over to the right as she went. The reason was a tall, brown-haired, grey-eyed, extremely hot boy by the name of Dragon Bellaire. He was furiously throwing spears at the targets, one of the few getting in extra training this morning, even though he'd never need it. He'd placed second in the rankings for the Games, behind Dalton Atwood, a weirdo that was somehow extremely skilled in the art of combat. Dragon was eighteen, and this had therefore been his last chance to volunteer in the Games and bring glory to his district. Mercy knew that he was absolutely furious that he had been outranked.

Mercy smirked as she turned back to her targets and began yanking out the knives. _She_ had ranked first. _She_ had been good enough. _She_ was volunteering at the reaping today.

Once she'd collected them all, she stuck the knives in their places on the weapon wall and then paused and glanced over at Dragon. He was yelling and swearing, in an extreme fit of rage. Mercy had to admit that he looked so _hot_ when he was angry.

But this was no time to be daydreaming over Dragon Bellaire. She strode out of the training centre, pulling her long copper hair out of its side braid and shaking it loose. She ran her fingers through it, combing out any knots, before bringing it back over her shoulder and beginning to braid it again as she walked home to Victor's Village.

The Blade family hadn't always lived in style and luxury. In fact, they'd only been there since Mercy was fourteen years old, when her brother, Erik, had won the Games. Before that they'd lived poorly, in a small shack in the slums of District 2.

But now it was Mercy's time to shine.

She walked quickly through Victor's Village before she came to the Blade house. She opened the door, slamming it shut, and then ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Tatiana Blade, her mother, had laid an outfit on the bed for Mercy to wear to the reaping. A dark, sexy off the shoulder black dress complete with tall black heels.

But she was still all sweaty and dirty from the training centre, and she knew her mother wouldn't approve, even though Mercy didn't particularly care. So instead of throwing on the outfit straightaway, she stripped out of her training clothes and hopped into the shower.

She was done within two minutes.

She jumped up, dried herself and let her hair hang loose as she slipped into the dress. She had a little bit of trouble getting the heels on, but once they were safely on her feet she stood up and walked out of the room.

Her mother was downstairs with the rest of her family; her father Spenser, her older brother Erik (the victor responsible for all of this luxury) and, of course, her fifteen-year-old sister Lotte.

"Do you want eggs, Mercy?" her mother asked politely. The pair of them had had a fight the night before (predictably, about Mercy's plan to volunteer) and obviously Tatiana was making an effort to be nice to her daughter.

"No," Mercy replied shortly. "I already ate."

An awkward silence descended upon the family. Lotte and Erik were nervously munching on their toast while Spenser hid his face behind the _Capitol Times_ as he sipped on his coffee. His wife stared down at the polished wood of the table, her breakfast of fruit and yoghurt untouched.

The silence eventually began to suffocate her, so Mercy stood up and announced that she was going to the reaping early. She got varying responses from her varying family members.

"Alright, see you there." That was Lotte.

"Whatever." That was Spenser.

"Get those vocal chords warmed up." Erik winked as he spoke.

"Mercy…" her mother started, but Mercy turned on her heel before she could finish and strode out of the house.

Mercy's one and only friend, Jezalade Keinst, a spirited and rebellious nineteen-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, was hanging around near the line of potential tributes waiting to sign in. When she spotted Mercy she hurried over.

"Good luck today Merce," she said.

"I don't need luck," Mercy scoffed.

"I heard Liva Stone is going to volunteer," Jezalade said.

Mercy snorted. "She can't volunteer," she said. "She was ranked _third,_ for god's sake. _I'm_ the only one that has the right to volunteer."

"I don't think she cares about that," Jezalade said. "You'd better be quick to that stage, Mercy."

"Oh, don't worry." Mercy cracked her knuckles menacingly. "I will be."

She felt like going right over to Liva Stone and punching the other girl's lights out. But that would lead to the Peacekeepers descending on her (it didn't help that Liva's father was a Peacekeeper as well) and that was exactly what Mercy _didn't_ want on her big day.

"Have fun." Jezalade gave Mercy a quick hug that the copper-haired girl didn't return before disappearing into the crowd.

Mercy only hesitated for a moment before following her.

* * *

**Dalton Atwood (18)**

_I look silly,_ Dalton Atwood thought as he surveyed his appearance in the floor-length mirror as his mother Marissa stood behind him beaming proudly.

His mother had picked out his reaping outfit. A white button-up shirt that was tucked in to his grey slacks, shiny black shoes, a black belt, a black blazer, and, to top it off, a black bowtie. It was the reaping for god's sake not the damn prom.

Not that Dalton had actually attended his school's prom.

"Look at my little boy, all grown up," Marissa said, sighing wistfully as she looked at her son in the mirror. "I'm proud of you, Dalton."

"I'm glad," Dalton said in a bored voice.

"I'll leave you to it," Marissa said, kissing Dalton's head.

She left the room.

Immediately Dalton got to work. He threw off the blazer, untied the bowtie, scuffed his shoes and untucked his shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment before tucking the shirt back in. There. Much better.

He ruffled his longish black hair, which went down to his collar. It had previously been smoothed back with gel, but Dalton hated that, preferring it to hang loose and natural. Once he was satisfied he threw himself onto his bed and opened his notebook.

Filling the pages were several lists of several names. They were for all kinds of things. Past Hunger Games victors, tributes in the final 8, potential tributes in the Training Centre…

He realised that his list of victors was incomplete. He had every single victor from the first ever Hunger Games to the seventieth, but he'd forgotten to write down last year's victor. He quickly scribbled her name and district down and then read through the last couple of years.

_68__th__ Games – Johanna Mason, District 7_

_69__th__ Games – Andromeda McKnight, District 5_

_70__th__ Games – Annie Cresta, District 4_

_71__st__ Games – Genesis Howard, District 7_

In a few weeks, he intended to write his name down as the winner of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games.

A bell tolled from the square.

Dalton got up from his bed, shut his notebook and put it carefully back in its spot on his bedside table. He strode out of the room.

"Oh, Dalton, what have you done?" his mother asked in horror when she saw him.

"I'm not going to the reaping wearing a _blazer_ and a _bowtie,_" he said. "Sorry, Mum."

Marissa frowned but said no more.

"Well, let's go then. Can't keep Leia waiting," his father, Hayden, said.

Leia Pittman was the escort for District 2. She was rather quiet, for a Capitolite at least. Dalton knew, from watching reapings for the other districts, that they could've gotten a much worse escort.

They walked to the square together. Dalton had no friends to walk there with; not that he cared, he wasn't that interested in making friends anyway. In fact he wasn't too fond of people in general; which was just as well, seeing as they weren't too fond of him either.

His mother and father gave him a quick hug each and his mother whispered "Good luck" before disappearing into the crowd; Dalton silently signed in and walked to the eighteen-year-old section for boys at the front of the square.

* * *

**Reaping**

"Welcome, District 2, to the reaping for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games," Leia Pittman said, smiling easily. This year her long brown hair had pink streaks in it, with a matching blouse and skin-tight blue pants of some kind of plastic material. Her pink heels were, surprisingly, not that tall, but they were still outrageously chunky and sparkly.

"First, before we pick our lucky tributes, we'll watch a special video brought to you all the way from the _Capitol!_" she squealed, her accent emphasising the word _Capitol._

The video played quickly and then Leia walked over to the microphone again.

"Ladies first," she smiled, and walked over to the big glass bowl containing the names of all the girls in the district on small slips of paper.

In her section, Mercy tensed excitedly. It was almost time.

"And our tribute for this year's Hunger Games is Angela –"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

The words came not just from Mercy's throat, but from another as well. Mercy furiously looked towards the source of the voice. It was Liva Stone, and she was already ducking under her rope to get to the stage.

"You bitch!" Mercy screeched, and immediately ducked under the rope and chased after her to the stage.

Mercy was faster than Liva by a mile. She leapt on the other girl and tackled her to the ground.

She wanted to hit Liva until she knocked her out, but knew that the Peacekeepers wouldn't particularly like that; so instead she leapt up and ran towards the stage.

_Take that, Stone,_ Mercy thought viciously as she stood on the stage glaring out at the crowd.

"What's your name dear?" Leia asked.

"Mercy Blade," Mercy growled.

"Are you related to Erik Blade by any chance?" Leia asked curiously.

"He's my brother," Mercy stated.

"Oh, well, maybe you'll have another victor in the family!"

"I _will,_" Mercy said dangerously.

Dalton looked unsurely up at the copper-haired girl on the stage. He knew her from the training centre and knew that she was mean, ruthless and bloodthirsty. She would be a huge contender in the Games.

"Well, onto the boys," Leia said, and chose a slip. "The –"

"I volunteer!" Dalton called. He didn't want a confrontation with someone like Mercy had had with that other girl. So he got in early.

He walked proudly through the silent crowd. They didn't seem too happy about his being the tribute, even though he'd ranked first; they all thought he was weird. But Dalton didn't care. He'd win anyway.

"And what's your name, dear?" Leia smiled at him.

"Dalton Atwood," he said.

She turned back to the crowd. He wasn't related to a victor; he didn't get any extra conversation with the escort.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District 2," Leia said, "your tributes for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games!"

The cheering was deafening. Mercy smirked as she turned to shake hands with Dalton.

They tried to crush each other's hands as a sign of aggression, but neither of them showed any pain.

The crowd was still roaring when Mercy and Dalton were led away into the Justice Building.

* * *

**Justice Building**

"I'm proud of you," Mercy's father said roughly as he stood awkwardly a few feet away from her. He hadn't hugged her, and she didn't expect him to.

"Thank you, Father," Mercy said stiffly. "Soon you'll have even more reason to be proud of me. Because I'll be the victor."

"I know you will." Spenser nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He turned on his heel and left. Mercy hadn't expected him to stay very long.

He had been the first visitor. Mercy didn't know if Lotte and her mother were even going to come and say goodbye to her.

Jezalade was the next one to come in.

"Oh, Mercy, Mercy, Mercy," Jezalade sighed. "How could you leave me like this?"

"I'll be coming back," Mercy replied, "just a whole lot richer and famous."

"But now who's going to help me set fire to Liva's locker?" she whined.

Mercy couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up out of her throat.

"You can do it on your own," Mercy said, but her rebellious friend wasn't finished.

"Who's going to come with me to get our eyebrows pierced?"

"Stop whining," Mercy snapped, annoyed at her whiny friend. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks."

Jezalade grinned. "Good luck Mercy." She flounced out of the room.

Mercy sat alone for the next ten minutes or so. By the end of the first minute she'd reasoned that her mother and sister weren't coming. Tatiana she could understand – she hadn't wanted Mercy to volunteer – but Lotte? She was planning to volunteer herself in a couple of years.

The door inched open.

Mercy looked up. It was Lotte.

"What do you want?" Mercy asked rudely.

"To say goodbye," Lotte said awkwardly. She inched into the room.

"Where's Mum?"

"She wanted to come in … by herself," Lotte said.

Mercy snorted. "Sure. She doesn't want me to go, she probably won't come in at all."

"She will."

Lotte came over. She hesitated before throwing her arms around her older sister.

Mercy stiffened, not used to this kind of affection. Her arms remained rigidly by her side for a few seconds before they slowly wrapped around her little sister. It felt wrong to be hugging someone, even Lotte. Mercy was wired to hurt and harm, not hug and heal.

Lotte pulled away, as if she could sense Mercy's uncomfortableness.

"Kill them all, Mercy," she said. "Show no mercy!" she grinned at the pun.

"That's my intention," Mercy growled viciously.

"And whatever you do, don't fall in love," Lotte smirked.

Mercy knew she was teasing but was still annoyed at her for it. She glared at the her. "Get out, Lotte."

Lotte shrugged. "Love you too, big sister."

And she left.

Mercy sat back down on the plush red couch. She stared around her. She was used to this kind of luxury – but she wasn't used to this kind of anticipation. She didn't want to go to the Capitol and get all prettied up and shown off and train for a couple more days; she wanted to go to the arena _now._ She wanted to kill _now._ She wanted to win _now._

But unfortunately that wasn't an option; she had to get paraded around in the Capitol first.

The door opened again.

Mercy looked up. It was her mother.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show." Mercy's voice was icy.

"Mercy…" Tatiana began, and then paused. She took a deep breath before stepping forward and shutting the door behind her. "I don't want you to go."

"Well it's not up to you is it?" Mercy growled. "I'm going whether you like it or not."

Tatiana bit her lip and then sighed. "I know. I love you Mercy."

Mercy didn't reply.

Tatiana left.

* * *

Dalton only had two visitors – his parents – and most of the time they sat there in silence, Marissa holding his hand and Hayden staring off into the distance. Dalton was imagining the better life that he'd have when he got back – he'd be rich, he'd prove that quiet 'weirdos' like him _can_ win the Games, and the accomplishment in itself would be enough to make him proud.

Eventually it was his mother who broke the silence.

"I'm scared for you, Dally," she said.

Dalton groaned. "Don't _call_ me that, Mum," he said.

"Sorry," she said. "But I am. I'm scared for you, darling. Really, really scared."

"I'll be fine Mum. You know how good I am. In fact, I'm so good that I was selected by the head trainer to represent District 2 this year," Dalton said matter-of-factly. "I'm good enough, Mum."

"I know darling, I know you're good enough. You're very good. But you've only been training for five years; some of these Careers – like Mercy – would have been wielding a sword before they could walk," Marissa said rationally.

"Calm down, Marissa, calm down," Hayden spoke for the first time. "Dalton's right. He's earned his place. But Dalton, Marissa is also right. I know that Blade girl. Her brother won with thirteen kills. _Thirteen. _She's insane. They both are."

"Well I guess I will just have to beat her then." Dalton's voice was calm, even.

"You'll certainly have a fair fight on your hands," Hayden said.

"I guess that just means I'll end up with more sponsors."

Hayden and Marissa sighed in unison.

"I guess you're right. Just … be careful, alright? Don't trust anyone," Marissa said.

"Go for a sword," his father instructed. "Or a hatchet, I know you're particularly skilled with those. Show no mercy. Kill everyone you see unless they are an ally, but even then you'll have to eventually kill them."

"Don't go near water," Marissa advised. "I know you can't swim."

"And no obvious frontal attacks on the Career pack before it eventually breaks down," Hayden ordered. "Betray them early, poison is ideal. Or when it's just two of you instead of the whole pack, kill them and blame it on the Gamemakers to the others. It's been done before. Make sure you can take on the numbers before you start hacking at them."

"I know, I know," Dalton said impatiently. "I already know all of this. I know what to do."

"I know, honey, we just want you to be prepared," Marissa said.

Hayden clapped him on the back.

"Good luck, son," he said.

Dalton smiled a little. There was a tight feeling in his chest that he couldn't understand. Anticipation? Anxiousness? Excitement? Fear?

No. It wasn't fear. He wasn't scared.

"Your time's up," a Peacekeeper said. Dalton started. He hadn't even heard him come in. He'd have to work on that, if he was going into the Games. He couldn't afford to have someone sneak up on him in the arena.

"Goodbye, Dalton." Hayden clasped Dalton's hand and shook it firmly. "Good luck, son."

"We love you," Marissa said as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. The Peacekeeper stood impatiently waiting for the visitors to leave.

"I'll see you soon," Dalton said, and that was the last thing he said to his parents before the door was slammed shut behind them.

* * *

**And there's District 2! Hope you liked it!**

**If Dalton or Mercy was your tribute, did I portray them well? What did you think of the tributes? Who was your favourite, Dalton or Mercy? And, of course, just a general review of my writing? :D**

**Remember, the more you review, the longer your tribute is likely to last!**

**District 3 will be up soon.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. District 3 reapings

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've had quite a bit of homework and a very social weekend so I just didn't find the time to write it. But it's here now, hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Electra Harris (14)**

When Electra Harris woke a feeling of dread immediately washed over her body.

_It's the reaping today,_ Electra thought fearfully.

But as Electra reminded herself, even though she had taken out tesserae, there were thousands of potential tributes in District 3; it was very unlikely that she would get picked.

Rubbing her forehead, she sat up. She was in a room with her eleven-year-old sister Reyna, who was still sleeping soundly. Electra envied her. She still had another year before she became eligible for the reaping. Electra, however, was definitely of age for the reaping, being fourteen years old.

Electra swung her legs out of her bed, stood up and stretched. She had always been an early riser.

She walked out of the room and down the hall; her mother and Electra's youngest sister, Carlotta, were in the kitchen, moodily picking at their meagre breakfast. The Harrises weren't very rich, especially after Electra's father had died in a factory explosion only a month ago, so they didn't have much in the way of food.

"Morning Electra," her mother said tiredly.

"Morning Mum," Electra replied. She glanced at her mother. She was pale, the circles under her eyes so dark they looked like bruises, and her eyes were half closed as if she was having trouble keeping them open.

Electra worried for her mother. She had taken the loss of her husband hard, and with four young daughters to look after and a full-time job, she had a lot on her plate. Electra felt almost guilty about complaining when she thought of her mother.

Electra's breakfast was as small as her mother's and Carlotta's, but she didn't mind. Her stomach was churning with nerves; she didn't have much of an appetite anyway.

Reyna and Electra's other sister, Terra, who was eight years old, came in a couple of minutes later together. Terra was chatting at a million miles an hour, unaware of what today was. She didn't have to worry anyway; she wouldn't be eligible for the reaping for another four years.

Despite the age differences, Electra and her sisters looked practically identical. They all had the same long brown hair and bright blue eyes with long lashes, and the same even olive skin. Electra loved her sisters with all her heart, and couldn't bear the thought of one of them being reaped when they were older. She often wondered if they felt the same way about her.

"Electra, are you going over to Watta's house before the reaping?" her mother asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," Electra said. "Um, I mean, yeah. I'll go now."

"I'll see you at the reaping," her mother said. "Good luck."

"Yeah … thanks Mum." Electra stood up, washed her plate and then quickly washed up herself before hurrying back to hers and Reyna's room. She dug around in her closet for a nice outfit to wear to the reaping. Her best dress was a beautiful knee-length, cream-coloured thing that had once been her mother's. It had a thin layer of cream lace over the skirt and a plain, tight-fitting top. She put on her worn black flats and then completed the look by pinning her hair back with a black bow hairclip.

When Electra opened the door Reyna was standing there.

"Good luck today Electra." Reyna wrapped her arms around her older sister.

Electra sighed. "Thanks Rey."

She left the house.

She tried not to think about the reaping as she made her way to Watta's house. It wasn't that far; they lived on the same street.

When she got there Electra knocked and Watta opened the door straight away. Electra smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Let's not talk about today," Watta suggested.

"Okay." Electra was more than happy to comply. "What are we going to talk about then?"

"The Maths homework that is due tomorrow," Watta said like it was obvious, and Electra laughed and rolled her eyes. Watta was extremely academic.

"Have you done Question 4?" Electra asked.

"I've done up to Question 7," Watta said.

"Really?!" Electra exclaimed. "I'm stuck on Question 4."

"It's not that hard."

"How do you do it then?"

"Well first you multiply thirteen by seven…"

* * *

**Arco Gadget (14)**

"Wake up Arco…wake up…wake up…"

Arco Gadget opened his eyes. His best friend Gage Allegro's face was staring down at him.

"Morning," Gage grinned toothily.

"Morning," Arco said groggily. Gage retreated backwards as Arco sat up.

"Ready for the reaping?" Gage said, but his cheerful tone was gone.

"No," Arco mumbled. He most definitely was _not_ ready for the reaping.

"Me neither," Gage said sadly. "C'mon, the sooner you get up, the sooner it's over and done with."

Arco nodded. "I suppose."

Gage left the room while Arco searched his closet for a suitable outfit for the reaping; he pulled out a grey collared shirt and black slacks. Good enough.

As soon as he was dressed he went downstairs, where Gage was sitting at the breakfast table eating toast, talking with Nettie, Arco's mother. Gage was over so often that he was like a second son to Nettie and Arco's father, Bolt.

"Good morning Arco," Nettie said. "I see you've already picked your reaping outfit."

Arco nodded.

"Alright. Eggs or toast?"

"Toast please," Arco said, and Nettie nodded and began getting Arco his toast. Arco sat down.

Nettie had the toast ready in a matter of minutes.

Arco nibbled on it but he didn't really have much of an appetite. But he finished it anyway.

"What time does the reaping start?" Gage asked.

"Eleven o'clock," Nettie replied.

Arco looked at the cracked clock on the wall. It was a quarter past ten. He suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach. He always felt sick with nerves and fear on reaping day, but it was never as bad as this. He for some reason felt so much worse about it this year.

After they were done with breakfast the boys headed upstairs back to Arco's room. They spent half an hour or so up there, until Nettie called them down, reminding them that they didn't live all that close to the square.

Arco and Gage came down.

"Is Dad coming?" Arco asked.

"He'll meet us there," Nettie said.

Bolt Gadget, Arco's father, was constantly in his science laboratory on the other side of the district, trying to invent some revolutionary gadget, yet always failing; never once had Bolt come home (when he even did come home) announcing his success. It had always been failure.

Nettie, Arco and Gage left the house.

It took them about twelve minutes to reach the square; they were lucky Nettie had made them leave when they did, as the reaping started right on eleven o'clock and anyone late would get in big trouble with the Peacekeepers. It was ten fifty-seven now.

Nettie gave Arco and Gage a quick hug goodbye before ducking into the crowd. As they signed in Arco looked around for Sinfonia. Sinfonia Brita was Arco's girlfriend; well, not really girlfriend, as it wasn't official and he was more in the friend zone than anything, but they had _something_ going on, and Arco wanted to find her.

"Guess who?"

Someone had covered Arco's eyes. He recognised the voice though and smiled.

"Hey Sinfonia," he said.

"Hey! How'd you know it was me?" she took her hands away from his eyes and appeared in front of him.

"I recognised your voice," he said.

"I'm quite useless at that," Sinfonia said, "disguising my voice."

Arco laughed.

"Next."

Arco turned at the sound of the Peacekeeper's voice and quickly signed in. Gage was waiting for him and they waited for Sinfonia; as soon as she had signed in she hurried over to them.

"See you guys after the reaping," she said, giving them both a hug, before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

**Reaping**

"Welcome, District 3, to the reaping of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games!" Lewis Vega's cheerful voice filled the square. "Are we all excited?"

Nobody clapped. Lewis's beaming smile didn't falter however, as he said, "Of course you are! But before we choose our tributes, we get to watch a special video all the way from the Capitol!"

The crowd respectfully watched the video. They'd all seen it several times; the same one was played every year.

As soon it was concluded Lewis stepped up to the microphone again.

"Ladies first, of course!" he walked over to the big glass bowl containing the names of all the girls in the district, a skip in his step, and picked out a name.

Electra held her breath as Lewis unfolded the sheet of paper.

"Electra Harris!"

Arco recognised the name with a start. Electra Harris was a girl in his class; friendly, sociable and funny, he almost couldn't believe his ears. Class wouldn't be the same without Electra around, she was the friendliest girl he knew.

He heard a sob in the dead silence and his heart went out to her. He wished someone would volunteer but, of course, no one did as the crying girl made her way to the stage.

"Don't cry, dear," Lewis said as he embraced Electra.

Electra ignored him.

Lewis awkwardly stood by her for another second before clapping his hands together and saying, "Right! Onto the boys!" he strode away from Electra and plucked a name from the bowl containing the names of all the boys.

"Arco Gadget!"

The words pierced through Electra's fear-wracked skull and she looked up and saw Arco walking towards the stage. He was in her class at school; a nerdy, quiet, shy but witty and smart boy that she hadn't talked to very often, but rather liked from what she knew of him.

Arco was crying, but not sobbing. He didn't make a sound, but the tears streamed down his face as he made his way to the stage.

Lewis gave him a one-armed hug as well when he reached the stage, but didn't bother telling him to stop crying after his less-than-friendly reception from Electra.

"District 3," Lewis said as he took Electra's and Arco's hands and raised them in the air, "your tributes for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games!"

The cheering Electra and Arco got was unenthusiastic and quiet. They all felt pity for the two fourteen-year-olds, but also disappointment. One thought was going through several heads.

District 3's tributes were pathetic this year.

* * *

**Goodbyes**

Electra was still hiccupping when the door opened and her mother, Reyna, Terra and Carlotta walked in.

Her three sisters were crying and they immediately latched onto her waist.

"I don't want you to go," they sobbed.

"I have to," Electra said, trying to be strong, but broke down again instead.

Her mother gently pried away her little sisters and then wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter.

"Mummy, I don't want to go," Electra hiccupped.

"I don't want you to go either." Electra's mother squeezed her so tight she was afraid she might break, but she never wanted to leave. Her mother made her feel safe, but she was about to go the most dangerous place in the world.

The arena.

Electra wailed as she thought of what was coming. She was going to die. She had no chance. She'd die and her family would all see it happen live on television as the Capitolites watched and cheered…

"Please don't go!" her sisters wailed again.

They joined in the embrace.

They stood like that for several minutes, hugging and crying, until the door opened and a Peacekeeper roughly told them to get out.

"I love you Electra!" her family called.

"I love you too!" Electra replied, her voice cracking from the tears, before the door was slammed shut.

They were gone.

Her only other visitor was Watta. The other girl was crying too, and Electra could barely understand the grief-stricken babbling coming from her best friend's mouth.

"Why!" Watta cried, her words finally becoming distinguishable from each other. "Why you Electra?! It should've been me! It should've been me! _It should've been me!_"

"No, Watta, I couldn't bear it if you went into the Games," Electra replied, sniffling. "I'll come home, I promise."

"Please!" Watta sobbed. "I love you, Electra!"

"I love you too Watta!"

The door slammed open, and Watta's crying and wailing increased as she was dragged out by the Peacekeeper.

Electra sat down on the couch, her tears having redoubled.

She was never going to see Watta or her family ever again.

* * *

"I don't want you to go Arco," Nettie cried, burying her face in her son's hair. "I don't want my baby to go!"

"I'll come home," Arco said, trying to be strong, but knowing in his heart that he had no chance. He was smart, yes, but what was smarts against highly trained Careers that knew how to kill him in twenty ways with just their bare hands?

"I believe in you son," Arco's father said as he gently pried Nettie away from their son. "You can do this."

"No I can't," Arco sniffed, tears rolling down his face. "What would I be against the Careers?"

"You're the Kid Genius! You can outsmart them! You can do this, you can come home!" Bolt exclaimed.

Arco didn't say anything. Yes, he was smart, but there was no way he was going to win these Games.

It was simply incomprehensible, and utterly impossible.

The door opened.

"Alright, your time's up," the Peacekeeper standing there said. "Out."

"I love you Arco!" Nettie cried as she was forcefully removed from the room.

"I love you too!" Arco called out, but he doubted that she heard him.

Gage was his next visitor. He was crying too.

"I should've volunteered!" Gage cried. "I should've! But I was too cowardly! I was too scared!"

"Don't say that Gage," Arco said. "I have to go."

Gage threw his arms around his best friend.

The two boys stood there, embracing each other, crying like children on their first day of school, until the door opened and the Peacekeeper took Gage away.

Arco sat down on the couch, waiting for his next visitor.

She didn't come.

* * *

**Finally I have District 3 up! Sorry again for the delay, but real life does take priority over fanfiction, unfortunately…**

**If Electra or Arco was your tribute, did I portray them well? What did you think of the tributes? Who was your favourite, Electra or Arco? And of course just a general review of my writing? :D (this author's note will be the same for every reaping chapter ahaha)**

**Remember, the more you review, the longer your tribute is likely to last!**

**Hopefully I will have District 4 up soon. Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. District 4 reapings

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. But real life has been absolutely CRAZY. But hopefully from now on I won't be as busy as I have been these last few weeks. So now here's the chapter!**

**Wave Gracey (17)**

"We got a good haul today," Wave Gracey's sister Coral commented as the two of them admired the large net of fish they'd caught today. "Mother will be pleased."

"Oh _pur-lease,_" Wave rolled her eyes. "Mother's _never_ pleased with _anything_ we do."

"Well she should be today," Coral said. "We did very well."

"I guess the gods are just _shining_ down on us today," Wave rolled her eyes sarcastically and turned away from the fish.

She walked over to the edge of the boat and put her hand on the railing. She leaned over slightly and inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of the ocean. It was her favourite place to be in the whole entire world.

Coral joined her at the side.

"Cheer up, Wave," she said gently. "It's only two more years."

"And in either one of those two years our stupid escort could draw my name and send me to the waste of time that is the Hunger Games," Wave replied.

"Don't talk like that," Coral lowered her voice.

"Oh come on. We're safe out here, it's our family's boat for god's sake," Wave said exasperatedly. "We can say what we want out here."

Coral glanced towards the boat's cabin, where their boat driver, Ollie, was speeding the boat back to shore.

"The Capitol is always watching," Coral said lowly.

Wave snorted as the boat slowed down and docked on the shore. "Weirdos."

Coral swung her legs up over the edge and landed with a small splash in the shallows. Wave made sure the net was securely tied before lifting it up, over the edge and into Coral's arms. The net was very heavy, especially today with such a big haul, but Wave had spent _years_ training for the Games as a Career – even though she had no intention of volunteering – so lifting a net of fish was hardly a problem for her.

Wave jumped out over the side and gave a wave to Ollie, who waved back in acknowledgement before starting the motor and speeding away. He kept the boat in his boat shed, as a way to earn extra money (being the driver didn't bring in enough income to support him) as Lilia, Wave and Coral's mother, paid him rent to keep the boat in his shed.

Coral and Wave easily carried the net between them up the sand to their house, which was right next to the beach, and then deposited them in their shed for Lilia to deal with them.

"Ew, we stink like fish," Coral exclaimed.

"Aw, really?" Wave said sarcastically before laughing and rolling her eyes. "C'mon Coral, let's go shower."

"I'm not objecting to that!"

The two sisters hurried into their big, airy house, not bothering to call out to Lilia that they were back. She wouldn't even care anyway. They ran up the stairs and then parted ways, Coral going left to her bedroom and Wave going right to hers.

Thanks to Lilia's extremely successful fishing business, the Gracey family was very rich, even though Lilia was a single parent. Coral and Wave's father had been the most wonderful man; kind-hearted, funny, empathetic, spontaneous and adventurous; but then, when Wave was eleven, her father had died in a terrible boating accident. All three of them had been heartbroken, but none more than Lilia; she became distant and put everything into her work; taking over her deceased husband's fish business, making it thrive and much more successful than any of the other fishing businesses in the district.

Wave shook off her thoughts about her father as she exited the shower feeling, looking and smelling clean and fresh. She quickly dried herself, tying her golden hair with natural light blonde streaks into a messy topknot and then walking back into her room where someone (presumably Coral) had laid out the outfit she was to wear to the reaping. A light blue blouse and white knee-length skirt with black flats.

Usually Wave would do something creative with the outfit; cut a jagged edge, sew on some lace or other fabric, or perhaps sprinkle a handful of colourful glitter onto it, she was certainly bold and creative enough; but there wasn't time to get it done before the reaping, and Coral would have a whale if Wave 'ruined' her reaping outfit like she 'ruined' all her other outfits.

Personally Wave liked what she did with the outfits. She made them bold, she made them stand out, and even though she often got funny looks she didn't care. She didn't give a damn what people thought of her. They were all boring anyway; her outfits were awesome.

"Wave!" Coral called up the stairs. "It's time to go to the reaping!"

"Coming!" Wave quickly threw on the outfit and then hurried downstairs to where her sister was waiting in the kitchen, impatiently tapping her foot.

Coral sighed and straightened Wave's collar before saying, "Different hairstyle."

"What?" Wave demanded. "I like it like this."

"Different hairstyle, Wave. You're going to be on television."

Wave glared at her sister before running back up to the bathroom, taking her hair out of the topknot and brushing it. She cursed when she saw the kink the hairband had left.

To fix it up, Wave brought all her hair over her left shoulder and quickly did it in a messy, yet classy, braid. She looked at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was perfect, she thought. But her big green eyes could use a little makeup.

She quickly got out her makeup bag and put on some eyeliner and mascara. It was subtle but the effect was great.

Wave quickly packed the makeup away before running out of the bathroom. She didn't even hesitate when she got to the stairs; she leapt up onto the banister and slid her way down.

Coral shook her head, tutting, as Wave touched down.

"You're going to kill yourself one day, with your little tricks," she rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm just adventurous. I like to do things adventurously," Wave said.

"Clearly," Coral muttered. Wave wasn't sure whether she was meant to hear that or not, but either way she ignored it as they left the house.

Wave was biting her lip anxiously by the time they got to the square. Thoughts of the Games were running through her head. Yes, the glory and the fame would be amazing, and she'd finally get to wave goodbye to Lilia and would be able to live with just Coral in the glorious Victor's Village, but she was uneasy about the thought of killing someone. The Games were a waste of time, and a total waste of life. She wasn't too eager to enter.

As Wave signed in and said goodbye to Coral, she looked up at the stage. There was Annie Cresta, the victor of the 70th Hunger Games, looking out at the crowd with a blank stare on her face.

Wave looked away.

She quickly found her best friend, Katherine Waters, in the section for seventeen-year-old girls.

"I'm so scared," Katherine whispered. "Oh, Wave, what if it's me?"

"It won't be," Wave said firmly. "Trust me, Kat. It won't be you."

"I hope you're right," Katherine said, biting her lip worriedly as she clung to Wave's hand as if it were a lifeline.

"Don't worry," Wave said. "I will be."

* * *

**Arry Thorne (12)**

"_Fatality!_" Arry Thorne mimed stabbing his friend Leven with his plastic sword. "Arry wins again!"

"Oh shove off," Leven muttered, standing up and brushing imaginary dust off his shoulders. "You were just lucky."

"And I guess it was luck that won me the last sixty games as well?" Arry arched an eyebrow.

"Sixty? A bit up yourself there Arry," another of their friends, Kai, said. "I won the last battle against you remember."

"But I won the last sixty games against Leven," Arry said.

"It was more like twenty."

"At least I actually won something."

Leven glared at Arry and then leapt at him, tackling him to the ground. Leven had the upper hand for a few moments, but Arry managed to wriggle out from under his friend and pin him down by sitting on his chest. He started laughing. Leven's face was still stern but his lips twitched and he soon joined in with the laughter.

Arry rolled off Leven and stood up. Kai and their other friend, Georgie (who was also Kai's twin brother) were laughing too as Leven stood up, brushing invisible dust off again.

"Again?" Arry said enthusiastically.

"Nah, I gotta get home. Mum's gonna kill me for getting dirty before the reaping," Leven said. "See ya."

"Okay." Arry waved. He turned back to Kai and Georgie. "You guys gotta go too?" he asked them.

"Yeah," Kai said. "Sorry, mate. See you at the reaping."

Arry waved at the brothers as they began walking away. He would need to get home too.

He swung his arms back and forth as he made his way through the streets to his home, whistling cheerfully.

"I'm home!" he called out as he stepped into the Thorne household.

"Oh, finally," his mother exclaimed, tutting as she hurried up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You certainly took your time young man."

"Sorry Mum," Arry said. "I lost track of time."

"Obviously." His mother shook her head disapprovingly, but Arry could tell that she wasn't really mad. She could never be mad at her little Arry. Even though little was the last thing Arry wanted to be called. "Go take a shower. I've laid your outfit on the bed," she said, shooing him off in the direction of the shower.

Arry showered quickly and, upon stepping out, quickly dried himself and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He shook his head like a dog, little droplets of water flying everywhere all over the bathroom.

He hurried down to his room and ditched the towel once the door was shut. He stepped into the clothes his mother had laid out for him, but paused at the shirt. She'd laid out a boring brown button-up. That wasn't what he wanted to wear. He shook his head disapprovingly, remarkably like his mother had before, and quickly searched through his drawers before pulling out the correct shirt. He beamed as he pulled it on. It was a simple shirt, plain grey, on the verge of getting too small for him, but it was his favourite shirt because of one reason and one reason only: it had been signed by Finnick Odair.

Finnick Odair was Arry's idol. He absolutely adored him. Finnick had won the 65th Hunger Games at only fourteen years old, and when Arry met him down the street one time he'd begged for an autograph, and Finnick had been kind enough to grant him one. Arry wanted to be just like Finnick; he wanted to win the Hunger Games at a young age, possibly at an even younger age than Finnick had won. Twelve was a good age to enter. No one would forget it if a twelve-year-old won the Games. It had only happened twice before.

And Arry intended to be the third twelve-year-old to win the Games.

He ran down the hall to the kitchen where his parents were waiting for him. His mother eyed his shirt but said nothing.

"You ready?" his father asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Arry said cheerfully.

They left the house.

Butterflies swarmed in Arry's stomach as they walked to the square, where the reaping was to be held. He was having doubts. Should he volunteer? There would be some very big, very strong Careers as his opposition. Should he do it? Or should he wait until he was a bit older and better trained?

He was still indecisive when they reached the square.

"Good luck Arry," his mother said, giving him a hug and a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mum."

His father gave him a curt nod – he wasn't much of a touchy-feely person – and then they dissolved into the crowd. Arry jumped into the line of kids waiting to sign in.

Arry looked up at the stage. He saw Finnick Odair. He saw Annie Cresta. He saw the old victor, Mags. He noticed how sad they looked. They never seemed that happy on reaping day. Which was silly. It was the day the tributes were selected; potential victors.

He looked back at the Peacekeeper as the line slowly moved forward. He swallowed nervously. Should he volunteer, or should he not take the risk until he was older?

He'd have to make his decision soon.

He signed in.

* * *

**Reaping**

"Welcome District 4! _Welcome_ to the reaping for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games!" District 4's escort, Fenella Cassidy, was very bright and cheerful as she started up the usual reaping regime. The crowd cheered; perhaps not as loud as Districts 1 and 2 would be cheering, but there was applause nonetheless.

"Before we select our tributes, we get to watch a special video brought to you all the way from the Capitol!" Fenella exclaimed.

Wave tuned out completely as the same video they saw every year played. She muttered the last line as it was spoken. "_This is how we safeguard our future…_" the video ended.

"Now, the time has come to select one young man and woman for the honour of representing District 4 in the 72nd Annual Hunger Games," Fenella continued. "As usual, ladies first."

Wave's lazy green gaze turned back to Fenella as the woman spoke. Wave wasn't particularly concerned about the possibility of getting reaped. There was thousands of girls aged 12-18 in District 4, and plenty of volunteers too.

But the name that rang out around the square from Fenella Cassidy's lips was not Wave Gracey.

It was Katherine Waters.

"Katherine?" Fenella peered into the crowd. Wave stood there, in total shock, as she watched her best friend walk to the stage. She hadn't even realised how quickly Katherine had moved from her place next to Wave all the way up to the stage.

"Are there any volunteers?" Fenella asked.

The crowd was silent. No one shouted out "I volunteer!" a tear dripped down Katherine's face.

And then –

"I volunteer!" Wave ran up to the stage, a fierce glare on her face.

"No – Wave, don't –"

"My name is Wave Gracey and I volunteer to be your tribute in this year's Hunger Games," Wave announced, loud and clear for everyone to hear.

Katherine could do nothing but stare as the Peacekeepers guided her back to her place. She hadn't even wiped the tear tracks from her face.

"Well, that was interesting," Fenella smiled at Wave, and the girl resisted the urge to shudder. Fenella's unusually large purple lips stretched over a set of ruby-encrusted teeth, creating quite an alarming look, especially paired with her dyed-yellow skin and bright purple wig.

"And now for the boys," Fenella announced. She strode over to the big glass bowl containing the names of all the boys in the district. She cleared her throat.

"Sander Ash!"

Sander Ash was a tall, strong, buff Career that stepped out of the eighteen-year-old section. As he strode up to the stage, a smirk on his face, the approval of the people was almost palpable. District 4 looked like it had a chance this year.

But one boy the approval did not emanate from was Arry Thorne. He was already pushing his way towards the edge of the rope, screaming at the top of his lungs, "I volunteer!"

Sander stopped dead in his tracks. He venomously turned to glare at the young boy that dared take his spot.

The crowd booed.

"I volunteer!" Arry called again. He jogged up to the stage and took his place beside Wave. She was giving him a disparaging look, and even Fenella seemed disappointed that Sander had been replaced by this small, skinny twelve-year-old.

"What's your name, dear?" Fenella asked.

Arry answered, "Arry Thorne, ma'am."

"Arry Thorne," Fenella repeated to the crowd. "Go on you two shake hands."

Arry and Wave turned to face each other. Arry swallowed nervously as he looked up at the strong, beautiful girl. Wave stared at the young boy she had to compete with, one eyebrow slightly raised in evident disbelief.

_Idiot,_ she thought as she let go of her hand and Fenella announced them to the crowd one more time. They were half cheering for Wave, half booing for Arry.

Wave looked for her sister's face in the crowd. She found her. She didn't look happy.

* * *

**Goodbyes**

"You're an idiot," Leven snarled as he, Kai and Georgie stormed into the room. "An absolute _idiot._"

"Well thanks," Arry said, hurt by what his friend was saying. "Are you saying that I have no chance?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Leven snapped. "You're twelve, Arry! You saw what Sander was like. That's what the other Careers are gonna be like! Not to mention the Gamemakers and every single other tribute; you never know what they might have up their sleeves! _Why did you volunteer?_"

"Calm down, Leven. It doesn't matter _why_ he volunteered. It's done now, Arry's going into the Games and there's nothing we can do about it." There was Georgie, his logic and reasonable voice seeming to calm down Leven a bit.

"Thanks Georgie," Arry said gratefully. "And Leven, I _know_ I have a chance. I can fight. Half of those tributes have never even had a proper meal in their lives."

"Exactly, that means that they'll be able to cope with hunger better than you! And what about the other half of the tributes; the Careers? They're all going to be bigger, better and stronger than you Arry. If you want to win this you can't do it Career-style."

"Then what _am_ I going to do?" Arry asked. "Just stay out of sight the whole Games? No, I'm not going to do that. I'm going to prove that age doesn't matter, that a twelve-year-old can still win the Games."

"You've never even had any proper training," Leven pointed out. It was true. You could only start training at the Training Centre once you turned thirteen. And Arry's birthday was still months away.

"I don't care. I can win this," Arry said confidently.

Kai sighed. He'd been silent this entire time. He simply embraced Arry in a hug, something he didn't do very often.

"Good luck, Arry," he said quietly.

The door slammed open and a Peacekeeper announced that their time was up. Arry's friends gave him sad looks (well, in Kai and Georgie's case; Leven just gave him an angry one) and then left the room, and were replaced by his parents.

"Oh Arry." His mother embraced him in a hug. He could hear her sniffling. He saw his father over her shoulder. He couldn't place the emotion playing out on the older man's face.

_Why isn't he smiling?_ Arry thought confusedly. _Why is Mum sniffling? Why are they so upset?_

His mother pulled back. Her sea green eyes were glistening with tears.

"Good luck Arry," she sniffed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mum," he said. But he was still a bit confused. She was acting as if he had no chance.

His mother stepped back and for a moment his father was motionless before he strode over in two big steps and swiftly brought his hand across Arry's face in a hard slap.

"You stupid, stupid boy," his father snarled as Arry cried out, recoiling in pain and fear. "You idiot! What in Snow's name possessed you to _volunteer for the Hunger Games?_"

"Michael!" Arry's mother called out, attempting to calm her husband down, placing her hands on his shoulders, but Michael Thorne shook her off and glared at Arry.

Arry closed his eyes, waiting for the second blow, but the seconds ticked away and his father was silent. He didn't strike him again.

The door opened.

"Your time's up," the white-clothed Peacekeeper said.

Arry opened his eyes and looked up at his parents. His father's eyes were no longer angry.

They were just sad.

"I love you," his mother whispered one last time before she and Arry's father were led away.

* * *

"Wave," Coral cried as the door flew open and Coral ran into her little sister's arms.

"Coral, I'm so sorry," Wave said. "But I had to. I couldn't let Kat die."

"You can win!" Coral exclaimed. Tears dripped down her face. "You have training! You're strong, smart, pretty, you can do this! You can come home!"

"I will," Wave promised. "I will, Coral. I promise."

"You better." Coral buried her face in her sister's hair.

"I love you," Coral whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…"

"I love you too Coral," Wave whispered. "I'll come back to you. I promise."

"You'd better." Coral pulled away and wiped her eyes. She managed a watery smile. "You can do this, little sis. I love you."

"I love you too," Wave said softly, not even caring that this was the second time she'd said it. It might be the last time she'd ever get a chance to say it.

"Time's up." The door was open and a Peacekeeper was demanding that Coral leave. Coral kissed Wave on the forehead before she left.

Wave sat down on the couch as Katherine was led in. Her face was already wet with tears, her blue eyes bloodshot and watery.

She didn't say anything at first. She simply embraced her best friend. They stayed like that for a long time, just hugging, until Katherine pulled back and undid her bracelet.

"I want you to have this," Katherine said. "As your token. For the arena. So that you won't forget me. And…as a token of thanks." She said the last bit a little guiltily. Wave knew that Katherine was grateful for Wave volunteering, but also felt guilty. She could read her best friend like a book.

Katherine held out the bracelet. It was thin, with small white beads and a shell pendant. Katherine had had that for as long as she could remember, Wave knew; she never took it off. And now she was giving it to Wave as her token.

"Really?" Wave asked breathlessly. "You're giving me your bracelet?"

"I want you to have it," Katherine said. She placed it around Wave's wrist and did up the clasp. Wave held it up, admiring the way the light sparkled on the shell and the beads seemed to glow.

"Thank you," Wave whispered. She felt herself tearing up. "I love you, Katherine."

"I love you too, Wave. I love you too."

* * *

**If Wave or Arry was your tribute, did I portray them well? What did you think of the tributes? Who was your favourite, Wave or Arry? And of course just a general review of my writing?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
